realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm-Mesh Reality
This page is rated G. ---- The Realm-Mesh Reality is essentially a void filled with a network of magical realms, connected to each other by corridors made of the same impenetrable shell that protects realms from the void. Now, precisely what a realm or a corridor is requires more detail, to be explained below. Each realm is defined by the indestructible, completely smooth wall that surrounds it on all points except where it attaches to corridors (if, indeed, it does; not all do). Realms also often have a few traits in common, such as the gravity (which tends to point downwards at 9.8 m/s²), the light (which tends to emanate from the top of the realm), and the inhabitants (which usually include at least one race of humanoids). From here, however, realms often vary. From the distinctive shapes of the realm-walls, and the often-unique rules of magic applying to a realm, any given realm may be quite different from its neighbors…although, as stated earlier, while a realm may be attached to many other realms, it may be attached to none at all, only to one other, or to fifty; the possibilities are enormous. Now, for corridors, things are far simpler. Corridors are almost uniformly cylindrical, protected by indestructible walls, each touch a realm on both exposed ends, and temporarily nullify magic brought into them. As such, when one travels between realms, it is unnecessary to worry about the conflict of magic systems while in a corridor, since that will have no adverse effect on someone in one of these passages. It should be noted that corridors do have slight differences in the form of methods of fast transportation, such as trains or boats, although these are almost certainly man-made. Perhaps one last item of note should be made: Two or more realms may be so similar to each other in terms of shape, magic, and so on that they appear to be essentially copies of the same world with only minor alterations, or, in short, alternate timelines. When such anomalies occur, they often tend to produce what appear to be multiple copies of the same person, item, culture, etc., allowing for a more thorough look at exactly what could have happened to any of these things depending on the unique circumstances of the world. As the Realm-Mesh Reality as a high-level entity of its own should now have been fully explained, this should help clarify what is going on in the background in a given situation and allow the reader to understand the operations of any given realm (after learning that realm's idiosyncrasies, of course). Below is a full list of realms that have had pages dedicated to explaining them on this wiki. A map can be seen to the right. Note that Amaranth City (center) has a 100-mile radius; this can be used to measure others accordingly. *Amaranth City, a fairly normal realm with modern technology and no magical limits. *Greater Steam City, a largely deserted steampunk realm. *Lesser Steam City, a counterpart of Greater Steam City with a much darker tone. *The Dual-Vortex Realm, a realm with a magic system heavily based around morality. *Rainbow Mist Lake, a peaceful realm with a Wu-Xing-like magical mist that can be manipulated. *Earth (Continuum 1), an Earth-like realm with a heavily Christian influence. **Note: The realm and its contents are 50× smaller than they would seem, making the apparently Earth-sized realm be the size shown in the picture above (one quarter visible). *The Digital Duality, a very high-tech, Manichaean realm of warring, godlike AIs and their followers. *Xenon City, a shady realm with average magic and high technology. Category:Articles